Pangeran Di Negeri Awan
by Black June137
Summary: Aku tahu seberapa kuat pun aku bertahan, sekencang apapun aku berlari dan seberapa kuat pun aku menahan sakit. Selamanya kau hanya Pangeran Di negeri Awan, yang tinggi nan Indah di singgah sana dan hanya sebuah mimpi bagiku untuk memilikimu dan menggapaimu. Kau terlalu jauh, Pangeran! Terlalu jauh untuk pecundang sepertiku. KYUMIN FANFICTION. KYUHYUN X SUNGMIN. JOYER. RATING T.


**Awal**

.

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and Other Cast.

Summary : Aku tahu seberapa kuat pun aku bertahan, sekencang apapun aku berlari dan seberapa kuat pun aku menahan sakit. Selamanya kau hanya Pangeran Di negeri Awan, yang tinggi nan Indah di singgah sana dan hanya sebuah mimpi bagiku untuk memilikimu dan menggapaimu. Kau terlalu jauh, Pangeran! Terlalu jauh untuk pecundang sepertiku.

Disclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan YME, ceritanya milik saya ya *wink .

.

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

"Itu 'kan Lee Sungmin! Anak yang dibuang orangtuanya ke panti asuhan lalu dipungut lagi... "

"Omo~ kau benar! Kasihan ya, orangtuanya membuangnya lalu memungutnya lagi hanya karena tidak ada lagi calon penerus. Biarpun sekarang dia dipungut lagi apa mungkin semuanya akan Indah?"  
"Cckck~ jaga bicaramu!"

Pagi yang buruk selama 18 tahun hidupku didunia, meski sebenarnya tidak ada pagi yang Indah di hari-hari sebelumnya tapi setidaknya pagi sebelumnya tidak ada orang yang mengasihani tapi sekaligus mencemoohku seperti itu. Pagi sebelumnya hanya ada Kim Eommonim yang akan memarahiku karena bangun terlambat ataupun anak-anak yang rusuh kesana kemari untuk siap-siap sarapan dan pergi sekolah. Aku rindu suasana sana, suasana panti asuhan tempat tinggalku dulu seperti yang orang-orang bicarakan tadi. Bukan dulu tapi beberapa hari yang lalu, sebelum sepasang suami istri datang dan mengatakan aku anak mereka. Orang yang mengaku kedua orangtuaku itu adalah orang kaya, yang biasa hanya bisa kulihat di TV. Aku tidak menyangka dan terus mengatakan ada kesalahan tapi melihat Kim Eomonim hanya diam, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Flashback on.

'Ada apa Eommonim memanggilku? '

'Nak~ ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu? '

'Oh~ benarkah?! Annyeonghaseyo! '

Aku menyapa kedua pasang orang asing yang berhadapan dengan Eommonim. Mereka hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab sapaanku dan itu membuatku kesal, tidak sopan sekali mereka padahal mereka orang dewasa umpatku dalam hati.

'Kita langsung pada intinya saja.' Kata orang asing yang berjenis kelamin pria.

'Aku Lee Yunho dan dia istriku Lee Jaejong, kami adalah orangtuamu.' Pria bernama Lee Yunho berkata tegas.

'Ah-apa? Maksudku kalian akan mengadopsiku?' aku berucap terbata dan melirik Kim Eomonim.

'Eommonim~ bukankah aku tidak akan diadopsi siapapun? Eommonim dan Abeoji selalu bilang seperti itu saat akan ada yang mengadopsiku tapi ke-kenapa.. ' Aku merenung sebentar.

'Aku mengerti!'

Jujur saja perasaanku sakit sekali, meski aku tau semua anak disini pasti akan diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga ataupun ada yang memilih hidup sendiri tapi Kim eommonin dan Kim abeoji sudah berjanji akan membiarkan aku tetap disini bahkan pernah berkali-kali menolak beberapa pasang orangtua yang ingin mengadopsiku tapi mengapa sekarang.. Mengapa !

'Maafkan Eommonim, Sungmin. Tapi seperti yang Tuan Lee katakan, kau adalah anak beliau. Anak kandung beliau. maafkan Eommonim, Nak.'

Aku hanya bisa menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan kudengar. Benar-benar seperti dongeng saja tapi sungguh ini tidak keren sama sekali.

'Maafkan Eommonim. Inilah alasan kenapa Eommonim tidak membiarkan orang lain mengadopsimu. Karena... '

'Hentikan! Aku mengerti Eommonim.' Aku menunduk, hatiku sakit sekali.

'Lalu kenapa kalian membuangku?' Tanyaku pada Tuan Lee atau yang mengaku Ayahku itu.

'Suatu saat kami akan jelaskan tentang itu tapi kali ini kami mohon ikutlah pulang bersama kami.' Tuan Lee menatapku.

'Aku tidak akan pergi dari panti asuhan ini. TEMPAT AKU DIBESARKAN.' Sedikit berteriak dan penekanan menunjukan kekecewaanku.

'Nak~ ikutlah pulang bersama orangtua mu, bukankah kau ingin seperti teman-temanmu yang lain yang memiliki orangtua, kau bisa kapan saja datang kemari.'

Flashback off.

.

.

Saat itu apa yang diucapkan Kim eommonim malah menyakitiku, dalam hati dan pikiranku apa yang dikatakan Eommonim seperti mengusir secara halus. Setelah itu aku menyetujui untuk ikut bersama keluarga Lee dan aku masih meninggalkan rasa kecewaku pada Kim Eommonim dan saat aku pergi, aku melihatnya menangis tapi tidak tau menangisi apa.

Setelahnya mereka -yang mengaku orangtuaku- mengurus semua tentangku dan memasukanku kesekolah elit ini, aku tidak suka suasana sekolah ini.

SUNGMIN POV END .

.

.

Treeeng~

Semua murid sekolah Seungri High School bergegas untuk sampai kekelas masing-masing saat bel nyaring berbunyi, mereka berlari dan berdesakan demi sampai kekelas masing-masing tepat waktu.

"Heol~ apa harus sampai berkeringat seperti itu saat pagi seperti ini demi masuk kelas tepat waktu?" Seorang pemuda dengan mata Indah berkomentar sembari memeriksa kuku tangannya.

"Kenapa kau repot? Kau terganggu? Kenapa tidak pergi saja dari sekolah ini. Aku muak melihat wajahmu?" Kali ini ucap seorang gadis dengan wajah sebalnya.

"Yak~ Hyuna-ya... K-kau?!" Pria tadi menunjuk sang gadis bernama Hyuna.

"Kau itu sepupuku tapi bicaramu seperti aku adalah musuhmu. Apa salahku padamu sebenarnya hah?" Lanjut pemuda tadi dengan wajah memerah.

"Karena aku benci ikan sepertimu yang selalu mengomentari apapun yang kau lihat selama berjalan. Itu mengganggu, kau tau?!" Hyuna menghadapkan wajahnya pada sepupunya itu sembari menolak pinggangnya.

"K-kau.. Yaishh... Manusia tidak masuk akal, aku aka-"

"Hentikan, Donghae Hyung! Kalian seperti anak kecil saja." Pemuda lain yang ada disana menengahi Hyuna dan Donghae (sepupu Hyuna).

"Kupikir kau harus diam, Kyuhyun. Adik sepupuku ini butuh sedikit pelajaran dalam menghormatiku." Donghae hanya melirik Kyuhyun (pemuda penengah tadi) lalu menggerakan tangannya akan Memukul kepala Hyuna. Sedang Hyuna hanya menutup matanya dan siap menerima pukulan Donghae sebelum...

"Maaf, permisi!" Sungmin menghentikan Donghae dan membuat semua orang berfokus pada Sungmin sekarang. Perlu dikonfirmasi disana ada beberapa pemuda yaitu Donghae, Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Eunhyuk juga satu-satunya perempuan yaitu Hyuna. Mereka semua hanya melihat Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya?" Sungmin berucap dengan nada sopan tapi tidak tersenyum sama sekali.

"O-oh~ ehem.. Iya, kau mau bertanya apa?" Jawab Eunhyuk yang kebetulan berada didepan Sungmin.

"Bisa beritahu aku dimana ruangan kepala sekolahnya?" masih tanpa senyuman.

"Kau anak baru ya? Aku baru melihatmu." kata Hyuna dan hanya dibalas anggukan singkat dari Sungmin dan entah kenapa itu membuat Hyuna marah, tampak ada empat siku-siku kasat mata (?) didahinya.

"SShht~ kami bisa memberitahumu hehehe~" Jawab Donghae tersenyum garing sembari memegangi dan menutup mulut Hyuna yang sepertinya akan mengamuk.

"Ah~ kau bisa pergi dengan Kyuhyun, kebetulan Kyuhyun akan pergi kesana." Jawab Siwon sembari menampilkan senyumannya.

"Kenapa aku?" Kata Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau kan yang akan menemui kepala sekolah jadi sekalian saja menunjukannya pada murid baru ini." Timpal Eunhyuk.

"Lagipula aku harus masuk kelas dan kasihan Donghae harus menjinakan Hyuna sendirian." Tambah Eunhyuk lagi.

"Aihh~ Arraseo! Arraseo! Kajja err?"

"Lee Sungmin." Mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun maksudkan Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti Lee Sungmin." Ucap Eunhyuk sembari pergi mengikuti Donghae dan Hyuna yang pergi duluan dan diikuti Siwon.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan dalam diam. kyuhyun yang sibuk mengumpati teman-temannya dan Sungmin yang diam dan tak tau apa yang harus dia pikirkan.

"Kau anak baru?" Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Menurutmu?! " Pernyataan dan pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau pindahan dari sekolah mana?" Kyuhyun mencoba peruntungan keduanya.

'Jangan beritahu siapapun tentang masa lalumu.'

"Maafkan aku, tapi kupikir kau tidak perlu tau tentang itu." Jawab Sungmin datar.

"Baiklah, aku hanya bertanya saja." Kyuhyun kesal.

'Awas kau, kau belum tau siapa aku?' Kyuhyun membatin dan mengukir smirk.

Tak lama mereka sampai didepan ruang kepala sekolah.

"Kita sampai!" Kata Kyuhyun menghadap Sungmin.

"Oh.. Terima Kasih!" Sungmin berjalan melewati Kyuhyun setelah sedikit membunguk hormat pada Kyuhyun.

'Sopan tapi menyebalkan, sial! ' Batin Kyuhyun mengumpat.

"Sungmin, tunggu!" Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin bahkan dengan informal dan membuat Sungmin menoleh heran, Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang berhenti karena Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Setelah berada tepan didepan Sungmin, Kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu.

"Anyeong! Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, senang mengenalmu dan selamat datang disekolah ini!"

.

.

.

.

.  
Tbc!

Yeayy! Story baru nihh! Yang lain nyusul,,, maaf! Saya malah post yang baru, Ending lagi proses yaaa.. doain saya banyak uang supaya libur kerja kkkk oh yaa,, yg threeshot juga,, ditunggu ya bagi yang Nunggu hahaha Story saya pada kecepetan ya, alasannya biar ga kaya sinet aja hihihi

Judulnya aneh,, maaf yaa... Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun, ditunggu reviewnya selamat membaca

Black June In Here

ps: saya doyan ganti uname kkkkkk


End file.
